Meet Me At Four
by Zara Allegra Vespertine
Summary: Graduation requirements at Gakuen Saotome are hard and it sucks. Six boys are chasing her relentlessly. On top of that, a mysterious man appeared. Brace yourself, Haruka. Life gets interesting.


**A/N: Tadah! A new one-shot dedicated to DramioneFan527. Surprised? I've never wrote a one-shot so fast like this, except for a Blood+ one shot I did a few months ago. I do hope you are of legal age when you read this.. I hope I won't corrupt your sensibilities with this entry.**

**I was distracted with all the photos of Uta Prince characters that I saw from the links that you send me, I could not sit still. So I finished it in one whole sitting, so that I can finally focused on the other chapters of Underage Love. **

**Pardon my grammar mistakes. But I do hope you enjoy the lemons here.**

**Btw, my dear Monochrome Blade, in case you are wondering, this is just a tryout of how I write lemons. Tell me what you think dear. Is it hot enough for you? The Foreplay, I mean? (wink, wink). **

**Oct. 13, 2013 Updates: This one-shot contains lime/lemon and has been edited to be more acceptable to admin regulation standards. To view and read the full, unedited version please visit the author's profile page for more information.**

**oOoOoOo**

_Damned graduation requirements! _She seethed inwardly, as she grabbed her book bag, light sweater and music sheets all in one go as soon as the bell rung.

"Haru-chan" her red-haired friend Tomochika Shibuya looked up at her, while she is halfway in the process of stuffing her own things inside her designer tote bag. "Don't forget…" her voice trailed off as soon as she saw her friend, already out of the door.

"I won't forget, Tomo-chan" she called out in the hallway, already sprinting somewhere, tiny silver bell earrings emitting delicate sounds, fading in the late afternoon.

She ran past classrooms, where students are slowly spilling into the hallways after a whole day of lessons. People looked up from their conversations with friends and classmates as a blur of long, silky, reddish-gold hair and dark, navy-blue striped uniform coat swept past them.

"Catch her!" someone yelled, and a tall, handsome, athletic boy with spiky red hair was panting his way down the hallway beginning to get jammed with students blocking his path.

"She's too quick! Ottoya-san!" a medium-built boy followed him closely behind, fedora hat clutched on one of his hands, as his messenger bag, banged other students. "Out of the way, please! Coming through! Coming through!" and then he was gone.

"I thought the school rules says _no running in the hallways_?" one of the freshmen said to his friend.

The girl with the sleek, black ponytail shrugged nonchalantly. "'Tis the season for the graduation finals for the seniors, and they are desperate to hook the best partner they can get for their thesis."

The brown-haired freshman was puzzled by the answer. "That doesn't make sense." He opened his locker and began stuffing the books he won't need for his homework tonight. "why make school rules when there are exceptions."

Sleek-haired girl took out her lipgloss and began dabbing some on her already moist lips. "You've just witnessed an exception to the rule. I doubt you've noticed, but they are chasing a girl earlier."

"So?"

She raised her eyebrows before rolling her eyes in exasperation. New transferees just don't get it sometimes. "Junior student, Haruka Nanami-san is the cream of the crop this year for musical composer category. All the aspiring male idols are out to catch her." She relished the bit of information like she was announcing a betrothal of the year in the gossip columns.

"That sucks. For the girl, I mean." He shook his head disbelievingly. "Is she that good, then?"

There was another thundering footsteps. A long-haired blond guy with piercing ice blue eyes scanned the area, as he sprinted down the hallway, coming in their direction. He tugged his expensive-looking scarf away from his neck, as if he is suffocated by it and threw it down the floor, where a girl immediately scooped it up, like she won the biggest lottery prize.

More than half the freshmen girls uttered a sigh of devotion when they saw him. He rushed past the two talking freshman, who flattened themselves voluntarily against their locker doors, as he left them in a cloud of expensive perfume.

"Damn, what I wouldn't give to have _him _chase me" one of the girls beside them wailed.

"And that, my dear, is one of the candidates." Sleek-haired girl said, slamming her locker door shut and walked in the opposite direction. "The youngest of the Jinguuji zaibatsu."

**oOoOoOo**

Haruka dodged a few more students, skirted around tricky corners and entrance columns peppering the interiors of her massive school building, when she finally came outside, stopping momentarily at the top of the main stairs landing of the building's entrance.

It's too bad it was such a great day today. The late afternoon sun looks inviting. A chance to laze around the school lake would be delicious; given that tomorrow is a weekend. And the air smells heavenly with its jasmine and rose scent, and the school gardener had just manicured the lawns. The freshly cut grass smell tickled her nostrils.

A melody was beginning to spin inside her head, and she needed to find a good hiding place soon. Her hands are itching to write, she do not want to spent another all nighter, writing furiously under her bedcovers until her hands ache.

"Haruka-chaaaannn" A voice called out at her. She stifled a groan when she saw Shinomiya-san, waving at her, sunglasses glinting in the sunlight. A few hundred students milling around in the massive entrance courtyard, fascinated at the events unfolding in front of them. His innocent-looking, angelic face, breaking into a wide smile, as he tried to conquer the few hundred yards of cobblestone that separate them. Behind him, some distance away, she could see Hirijikawa-senpai forcing his way through a crowd of senior females, gathering for their gossip and news-exchange, a few of them shooting daggers in her direction when they realized that the scion of the Hirijikawa empire intends to go to the young junior's side, judging from the determined look on his face.

_Oh no. _Haruka took a step backward and turned, energy bursting through her. She needed to make an escape, and quick!

"Got you, little lamb." A deep voice whispered in her ear, sending delicious shivers down her back. She looked up and saw a pair of incredible ice blue eyes staring down at her golden ones with mischief. His long-fingered hands caught her at the waist, intending to carry her away.

"No, don't!" she protested, when she felt her foot leaving the solid ground.

"Jinguuji-san!" a high-pitch voice yelled. They both looked up.

As if watching a slow-motion film, Haruka saw Ittoki-kun and Kuruso-san holding out their arms to stop Jinguuji-san from taking her away. At the same time, Shinomiya and Hirijikawa were right behind them.

Jinguuji-san turned away to run, while carrying her, when they both collided with Ichinose, who was on the point of scooping her out of Jinguuji's grasp.

_Crash, crash!_

All seven of them collided with one another, bags, books, fedora hat, and a pair of sunglasses flying in the air, as they lay in a tangled heap of arms, legs, coats and scarves.

A hush rang out across the open campus, as the pedestal behind them, carrying potted plants and marble busts of famous European composers leaned against one another falling in a domino fashion, before crashing magnificently on the marble floor steps with sounds echoing across the vast space.

_What a mess! _Haruka thought as she lay still on the ground. Her body cradled by Ichinose-san and Kuruso-san. She felt their bodies reacting instinctively against her soft, nubile body, resting so close against theirs, and she felt her face turning beet-red, as she look up in the deep azure sky above them.

_Now is my chance. _She quickly removed herself from the heaps of male bodies underneath her, as they all groaned, moaned and cursed under their breath. Checking momentarily that all her things are still intact, she made her quick escape. Leaving behind the group of troublesome young men, shaking their heads, trying to get up. "Sorry, boys." She called out behind her, as giggles threatened to bubble up from inside. If Shining Saotome sees this, what kind of detention punishment will he give?

She continued to dash across the lawn, heading straight to the Arts Department building, where the library and visual rooms are located. She heard that a few rooms there can be used by senior high school students who wanted to practice their craft. She immediately went in the double glass doors, ignoring the surprised looks from a few of the male seniors who eyed her speculatively.

She glanced back as soon as the doors swung close and saw that her pursuers had not given up the fight yet. Suddenly panicking, she glanced this way and that, her mind reeling from the information she needed to recall after she tried to memorize the building's layout two nights before.

Walking fast through an empty hallway, she tried each closed doors, checking to see which one is open for her use when a pair of lithe arms grabbed her from behind, one hand clamping his palm firmly to cover her mouth before she could let out a scream.

_Sshhh.. _A beautifully deep baritone voice said against her throat.

He was clutching her on her waist with an iron grip, his other arm resting on her chest as he continued to cover her mouth. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears from all the running she made, combined with the fear and excitement she felt while hiding in the shadows of the dark, enclosed room.

Footsteps can be heard outside, as her pursuers paused at each and every door, jiggling the doorknob as she previously tried earlier before they came.

"You're an ass, Jinguuji. Grabbing her intimately like that." An annoyed Syo said.

"Shut up, munchkin." Jinguuji answered irritably. "I had her in my grasp, when you lot collided with us."

"Good thing, Ichinose was there." Hirijikawa could barely conceal his anger. "Who knows what Ren will do to Haruka? This man eats virgins for breakfast."

"Shut it" another deep voice said, fist banging on one of the walls. "We all submitted our forms to Sensei. You are all scaring her to death with your damned insistence."

"S-satsuki?!" Syo nearly shouted. "Who let you out?! Where's your glasses?!" there was a slight scramble and a _thump _as the group helped Syo put a spare eyeglasses on Satsuki's face.

"Haru-chaaan!" Natsuki's voice suddenly wailed. "I wanna apologized, dear Haruuu…I'm gonna bake you a nice red velvet cupcake.." he offered loudly on the hallway.

"I'm getting tired of this." The quiet voice of Ichinose said. "This is wrong. Forcing the girl to accept all of us. How is she supposed to make a decision when we are all pressuring her nonstop?"

There was a _Harrumped _and Ittoki-kun said, "I agree. Let's drop this guys."

Haruka stopped fidgeting, when she heard the group's retreating footsteps faded. She breathed a sigh of relief and sagged, her strength diminished with all the running she made. That's when she remembered the hand still covering her mouth, the vise-like grip wounding tight at her waist.

She suddenly tried to bolt away from the person holding her, but he held her fast. The more she twist and turn, the more contact of their bodies grew. She could feel his excitement mounting, as his lean body grew hard, his hold on her growing tighter and tighter, crushing her against him.

"Don't move." He whispered hoarsely. They stood standing there in the room; he, leaning against the wall.

Eyes wide, she saw that room they were in is a spare Music Room: a baby grand piano stood on one corner, covered by a white sheet to keep dust from accumulating. A bunch of music sheet stand occupied another part of the wall, and several bookcases were filled with books, magazines and other printed material for references.

"I will remove my hand from your mouth, but you have to promise not to scream." The man told her quietly.

It took her several seconds to answer, and she nodded her cooperation.

Slowly, surely, his right hand covering her mouth was removed. And she took gulps of air to calm herself. She closed her eyes, expecting the man to release her. He's not there to hurt her, of that she was sure. He could have broken her neck swiftly, if he intends to harm her. But he saved her from her relentless pursuers. So she naturally assumed that he is on her side.

Her eyes fluttered open in shock when she felt his warm breath skimming down the back of her neck, his hands roaming boldly on her upper body.

_What?_

He nibbled the skin on her shoulder. And despite her initial protest, she gave a soft moan when his breath tickled the fine hairs of her tender skin. Her knees became weak and she leaned towards him for support.

A laughter in the semi-darkness.

_Swoosh.._

He untied the ribbons on her neck, and pulling the silky fabric in one fluid motion. The sound of gliding silk against fabric was soft, erotic. It made Haruka hardened in reply.

She clutched the hem of his shirt in a clumsy attempt to stop him, and he gently pried them away from his shirt. Taking both of her hands, he lifted them up, hooking them on his shoulders.

_Like a master playing with a puppet, _she thought dizzyingly. Her desire to write down the jumble of emotions and sensations was overwhelming. It felt like she was in throes of ecstasy.

He wound her neck ribbon twice on each of her wrists before tying them together behind his neck. She was trapped, her hands and arms rendered useless. He made her more accessible for his assault.

She did not make a noise of protest. She was too caught up with the barrage of anticipation and excitement to care. Her mind in a whirl over the melody forming inside her head. And she intends to give in.

He pulled open her white blouse roughly, and the buttons gave way, making _plink, plink _sounds as they spilled on the floor like beads of pearls. With her skin exposed, her breasts jutted up proudly, straining against her virginal white, cotton bra. He cupped them both, kneading them together with his palms.

_Snap!_

Haruka looked down at her chest to see her bra loosen from its hook. Long-fingered hands caressed the underside of her breasts, thumbs flicking on her. She gave a moan of surrender, pinching her thighs together when she felt her panties soaking wet, her stomach tensing with the flames of unfulfilled desire.

"You are so very sensitive here, Haru-chan." The voice said on her ear, gently licking her earlobes and biting them, shooting bolts of electricity down her back.

She nodded in agreement. She wanted to pull her arms and break away from its bindings and let him ravage her completely. This strange man. She felt that she knew him. His voice is familiar in her ears. The way he pronounces her name with relish, velvety soft, rough and deep.

**oOoOoOolime/lemonoOoOoOo**

And then.

He gave a long, deep growl of satisfaction when he finally touched her there.

_Sweet heaven. _She thought, closing her eyes as she squirmed, her body getting heavy.

"Stay with me, Haruka." He whispered dangerously. Hooking her right leg up with his right hand, he lifted her, exposing more of her in the semi-darkness. His left hand continued to stroke her down..

**oOoOoOolime/lemonoOoOoOo**

She trembled with need, trying to reach for her goal. Reaching for blissful release. It was the first time someone touched her so intimately, so boldly. It made her want to cry with joy and shame. She responded with such sheer abandon and wantonness.

And the melody of furious love, humming inside her head.

"Sing for me, Haruka. I want to hear you sing to me." He nibbled insistently on the skin between her neck and shoulders. His throat, ragged with heavy breathing, their hearts beating loudly as one.

Haruka surged upwards, wanting to fly away. To float in the clouds together with the sensations he insisted that she feel.

**oOoOoOolime/lemonoOoOoOo**

_Uhmmm. God, I want to come._

She begged him to do it faster, but he did not listen. She pleaded him to continue, and he slowed down. She threatened to scream, but he bit her neck roughly. He wanted her to sing for him. Sing her desires and excitement. She could nothing but obey to his commands. Obey her traitorous body. He played her like a cello, rubbing her with his fingers.

And she could only moan. Moan softly, longingly.

When she felt like she could no longer take it, in her mind's eye, she stood there at the edge of the cliff and took a jump.

Dropping his hold on her leg suddenly, he pushed her face sideways and captured her mouth with his, swallowing her screams of ecstasy. She bit his lower lip, drawing blood, as spasms shook the whole of her body, racking her with powerful sensations.

She felt herself weakening, as she sagged against him, and they fell forward on their knees. He pulled her with him, and they both laid on their sides, in spoon fashion. His hand still inside her panties. His fingers still stroking her. She continued to shudder her release, as wave after wave of intense pleasure took over her body.

Everything became quiet when she finally came down to earth. They lay there in the darkness, as the light outside the closed windows slowly faded. The leaves rustling gently with the wind, and the birds getting ready to sleep.

She felt sticky and sweaty. And the whole room smelled of her sex. He still had his arms around her possessively. When their breathing finally became regular, he gently pried himself away from her, untying the silk ribbon from her hands.

"Who are you?" she asked softly in the darkness.

"You'll find out soon enough." Was his husky answer. "Can I trust you not to look while I leave the room? I will make sure that you have the building to yourself. No one will suspect a thing."

She did not answer. She could hear him make noises when his footsteps slowly made their way out of the room. By the time the door clicked shut, she changed her lying position, and rested on her back, her knees drawn up, away from each other. She touched herself down and found her panties still wet with her orgasm.

She felt thoroughly flushed with renewed heat. And she forced herself into a sitting position. She had things to do.

Ten minutes later, she emerged from the room, feeling the breeze coming from the open awning windows, fan her face, cooling her hot skin. The building was entirely empty of people. When she went out of the double doors, many of the students are preparing for their weekly night out with families and friends, crowding the massive front gates.

She made her way easily back to her dorm room, where she found it empty. Tomo-chan had left a note, saying she would meet her in the dining hall at seven. She glanced at the clock. She still have twenty minutes to change her rumpled clothes.

Stripping entirely inside the room, she suddenly realized that her shyness was gone. The delicious encounter inside the spare Music Room had stripped all of her self-consciousness away. She felt like a new woman. Strong, passionate, bold.

She took a quick shower, reluctant to erase the traces of her experience. She marveled at her glowing skin, the rosiness of her cheeks. She noted the unusual sheen of her hair as she toweled them dry. Her lips, swollen from the kisses he had bestowed on her.

Her stomach gave a growl of hunger. Time to eat. But she was hungry for something else.

**oOoOoOo**

When she emerged to meet her friend in the dining hall, she was aware of the eyes of the entire student body, studying her.

She started to make her way across the marbled floor, the heels of her sandals making _clicking _sounds. Her cheeks are still flush from the hot shower she took. Her lips, full and moist with lipgloss. And the sway of her hips as she sauntered confidently towards her friend's regular table made her skirt swing flatteringly against her legs. A lace garter was tied securely on her upper thigh, peeking underneath her skirts.

The thigh high black socks contrasted beautifully with the other sock reaching until the tops of her knees.

A rebel Haruka. No more meek little lamb. She likes this new rocker chic look that she ingeniously adopted.

Tomo-chan had her mouth drop open in surprise when she finally reached her.

"Who are you and what have you done to my friend?" she asked in awe. She looked at her up and down, amazed and pleased at the sudden transformation in front of her.

Behind her, a popular brunette senior walked past behind her and gave a whistle of appreciation.

She gave her friend a quirky smile. "Let's just say that I had an interesting afternoon lesson at the Music Room of the Arts Department building." She smiled mischievously. She gestured at her friend's tray. "What's the menu today?"

"Pasta Friday." She answered, nodding, popping a slice of cucumber into her mouth.

Haruka nodded, stood up and left her purse on her seat, taking only her wallet with her. Unaware she had the whole male population brought to heel.

**oOoOoOo**

No sooner when she left, empty seats next to her was immediately occupied by Haruka's hordes of potential thesis partners.

Tomo-chan raised her eyebrows in amusement as she caught all of their expression. They all sported a glazed look about them.

"Watch it!" she warned them bracingly. "I don't want to see drool in front of me." She pointed at their chin with her fork, before shoveling pasta inside her mouth.

"Is it me, or did something happened with Haruka?" Syo-kun gazed dreamily at her swaying hips.

"I feel like melted ice cream" Natsuki followed Haruka with his eyes, the tray he was holding contained a single cup of lemon yoghurt and water. The yoghurt had already melted with the amount of heat the boys had generated.

"Damned it, I bet by noon tomorrow, we won't be the only ones hounding her to be a partner." Ichinose-san muttered in annoyance. He glared at a passing sophomore who almost stumbled in front of them. "Are we a nuisance to her? Is that the reason why she looks different now? Is that a form of protest?"

"Haruka needs a mature, loving man's attention." Ren said smugly. "What a sly little minx, she turned out to be. It makes my mouth water."

"Watch it Jinguuji." Masato-san warned. "I won't allow you to touch even a strand of her hair." He threatened possessively.

"I just bet you would like to stroke the kitten's hair, given the chance" he countered at his blue-haired roommate with a hard glance.

Only Ittoki-kun did not say a word. His soul had already left their table, as they all turned towards Haruka, watching her wield her charms to the cook who generously ladled her plate with a large amount of tomato sauce and cheese.

**oOoOoOo**

She sat there on her chair, waiting for the bell to ring. She was half-listening to the professor who critique the assignment they handed at the start of the class.

She was aware of her other classmates' open stare. It was rare for her to listen without really hearing. She used to actively participate in discussions about their work. But today, she was distracted.

She tapped her pen impatiently against a clean page of her notebook, glancing every other minute at the clock above the blackboard in front.

When the clock struck 2:30pm, signaling the end of lessons and the start of homeroom, the classroom started buzzing as soon as the professor left them.

_Clip, clop._

A tall man in his mid-twenties entered their room, leather shoes making pointed noises. He was wearing a blue shirt, the tops exposing his lightly tanned throat. He has piercing, deep blue eyes, the color of lapis lazuli. And his auburn hair gleamed in the overhead lights. He rapped his hand on the teacher's table in front, calling attention to the students who were busy comparing notes and lyrics. They look up at him in puzzlement, surprised to see a new teacher standing in their midst.

"I'll be letting you off, early today." He said in his deep voice that Haruka found unsettling. He hitched his tailored pants up and leaned on the edge of the table. "I've got a meeting at 2:45 today. So, no assignments"

They all looked at him suspiciously. _No assignments?_

One of the students raised his hand. "Um, we don't know who you are. Are you a new teacher?"

He stared at them for a few seconds, dumbfounded. Ittoki-san raised his eyebrows, while Masato-kun gave a small _cough._

"Oh." He finally said, recovered. He blushed slightly, running a hand through his hair self-consciously. "I'm Tsukimiya Ringo. This is my real self."

Tomochika gasped. Haruka dropped her mouth open in astonishment.

There was an instant uproar as the female students squealed their admiration over their homeroom teacher.

"Settle down, settle down." He said, smiling quirkily, as if trying to hold back a laugh. "I've got the results of your work. You can submit the revisions this coming Friday. I will place a box outside my office for you to drop your work in." He busied himself distributing the papers around, calling each student to come forward.

Tomo-chan came back from her seat, a satisfied look on her face. She mouthed that she got an A-.

"Haruka"

Haruka looked up from her desk and found herself looking up at Tsukimiya-sensei's eyes. They were now a deep, dark blue color with unexplained emotion. She found herself involuntarily reacting to the intensity of his gaze, the hair behind her back standing, her beating heart quickened. She moistened her lower lip. She could see his mouth move, a pulse throbbing, reacting to her action.

_She knew him._

He handed her the paper, smiled arrogantly and left her side.

"Wow! You got an A+!" Tomo-chan breathed. "Good job, girl!"

Haruka glanced down and saw that she did, indeed, got a high score. And then she noted some scratch marks at the lower left of her paper. Frowning, she turned it over and read the note.

_Meet me at four. Spare music room at the Arts Department building._

Her eyes widened. Stifling a gasp, she looked up and saw Tsukimiya-sensei wink back at her with a smile.

**oOoOoOo**

**A/N: I still think the lemons still need some room for improvement. Hmm. Anyway, thanks DramioneFan for the photos. I could not stop giggling with delight when I saw some of the awesome photos. And if you guys are curious, here are some of the photos that inspired me with Haruka's rebel look:**

** spots/uta-no-prince-sama/images/26471022/title/har uka-nanami-photo**

**What do you think of the one-shot? Give me your love. Put in your requests and maybe I might do something about your unfulfilled fantasies. Ahem. Ciao!**


End file.
